The Wizarding Games
by dazzlinglumos
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, but his many followers remained. Thirteen years later, the Ministry is overrun by Death Eaters and Harry has been driven into hiding. As a punishment for those who brought Voldemort down, the Wizarding Games were created. Each year, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang must offer up eight tributes each to fight to the death.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

On May 2nd, 1998, Lord Voldemort's reign of terror was ended by Harry James Potter. However, Voldemort's followers remained in great numbers. In just three years, the Ministry of Magic was overrun by them. Many were killed, and thus the Wizarding Games began. The Wizarding Games were a punishment to those who had fought against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Each year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and The Durmstrang Institute were to offer up eight of their pupils to compete in a vast, outdoor arena in a pageant of fighting to the death. The competitors were selected randomly by lottery to become "champions", or contestants in the Wizarding Games. The Wizarding Games resembled the Triwizard Tournament in many ways, especially because it was separated by three "stages". The first stage of the Wizarding Games would end when eight champions had been murdered or died of "natural" causes. Each stage would be set in a different brutal environment, and the conditions of the arenas would gradually get worse as the stages progressed until only one champion remained.

This is the story of the 13th Wizarding Games.

.

.

.

.

Sixth year Slytherin Mallory Dugan tied her long black hair into a rather messy ponytail. The fact that her hands were shaking like never before didn't help the cause much. Today was the day that Hogwarts would select its champions for the 13th Wizarding Games. Mallory tried her best to be brave as she looked out into the depths of the Black Lake through the broad glass window in the Slytherin common room. The sixteen year old girl stood at 5'5", and was rather pale and skinny, her eyes a dark brown, with a constant set of bags under them. She wasn't very popular, but was known for her cleverness. She was, after all, a Slytherin. Mallory didn't attract much attention from boys, but that didn't matter today. Turning, the dark haired girl saw the students filing out the common room to the Great Hall, where the "choosing" would occur. Straightening her long-sleeved oxford under her Slytherin vest, Mallory walked quickly after them, tying her emerald and silver tie as she went.

The Great Hall was silent as Slytherin filed inside. The other three Houses were already there, looking grim. Ministry officials stood at either side of the entrance, while more were at the staff table. Ever since the Ministry of Magic had fallen, sending Harry Potter & company into hiding, nothing had been the same. No one had heard from the black haired chosen one for years, nor Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. It was assumed they were hiding, for if they weren't they would surely be dead. Mallory's attention was brought to the Goblet of Fire, which would emit the names of the Hogwarts champions who would compete in the Wizarding Games. The brutal punishment was taught in Hogwarts itself, a class on its own that taught students the purpose of the Games and survival skills to help them live if they were ever picked. Many Gryffindors regarded it as a waste of time, but Ravenclaws often soaked up as much information as they could in the class to aid them if they were chosen. Slytherins paid attention as well, and usually cautious Hufflepuffs tried to remember as much as they could in preparation for what might happen to them one day. A Ministry official began to speak with the use of a sonorous charm, reading the names of past Victors from Hogwarts (four) before the selection began.

"The time has come to select our two Gryffindor champions from Hogwarts for the 13th annual Wizarding Games."

The official said dramatically, before the Goblet of Fire's flame turned a brilliant red streaked with gold. Two pieces of parchment floated lazily through the air, being caught easily by the Headmistress of the school, Minerva McGonagall.

"Felix Firebird and Vitality Thorne!"

Mallory turned her head to the Gryffindor table, her hands trembling. Both these students were old, Felix being in his final year at Hogwarts while Vitality was a classmate of Mallory's in the only n.e.w.t. level potions class Hogwarts offered, a course containing only nine students. In other words, Vitality was smart. Felix approached McGonagall first, his jelled crew cut glistening in the candle light, a look of shock upon his face. He was a very lean and built teenager, definitely a threat in this year's Games. However, Mallory knew he was a kind boy, just as Vitality was a nice girl. She couldn't picture them killing, only standing up for what was right. However, Mallory knew all too well that this is how most Gryffindors were, and from years past, she knew just how vicious they could be when desperate to stay alive.

Hufflepuff was next. The Goblet of Fire puffed out dark smoke, almost resembling soil, its flame the color of wheat. Two pieces of parchment landed in McGonagall's hand.

"Caleb Smith and Ana Petalstorm!"

Caleb walked shakily to McGonagall, with Ana trailing behind him. Mallory knew Hufflepuff was often but not always the first Hogwarts House to be eliminated completely in the Games, and to make matter worse, Caleb was only in his third year, while Ana was…a first year. It was Ravenclaw's turn.

"Olive Nightsky and Soren Boot!"

Olive was also a third year, but much cleverer than Caleb. She had short, brown hair and pale blue eyes. Rectangular glasses rested upon her rather crooked nose. She reached McGonagall and stood beside Caleb. It was common knowledge that the two were friends. Soren was a fifth year with wild blonde hair due to his obsession with flying his Firebolt. He was naturally smart but hated putting effort into anything. This was his most fatal flaw. Mallory let out an involuntary shiver as it was Slytherin's turn. The Goblet of Fire turned green, hissing water droplets all over the new champions and McGonagall. Two pieces of charred parchment flew rapidly from the brim of the goblet and straight into McGonagall's hand.

"Mallory Dugan and Chase Prince!"

Mallory's vision clouded. Her heart slid into her throat. Yet somehow, she found herself walking to the front of the room, shaking McGonagall's hand and standing beside Soren. Chase reached McGonagall, not even shaking her hand but instead staring at her before standing beside Vitality, his girlfriend.

"There…there you have it everyone! Our champions for this year's Wizarding Games!"

The Ministry official said happily, before announcing that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be at the school in a few days with their selected champions. Despite the fact that the Wizarding Games took place every year, each stage lasted only up to a few days so the children could continue learning. Hogwarts had been expanded a decade before to house all the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang throughout the entire year so they could support their schools.

As the Great Hall emptied, Mallory glanced at her fellow opponents. She was clever. Too clever. As she forced a smile for the cameraman for the Daily Prophet with the other champions, her mind was racing. She could make it out alive, and if she found a way, she would make sure others would as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb Smith walked shakily to the Hufflepuff common room, Ana at his side.

"I-I…I don't want to die, Caleb."

Ana whispered, causing Caleb to glance at her, replying,

"I'm so sorry Ana. But we can't avoid it. Not now, not ever."

.

.

.

The two entered the Hufflepuff common room, and were immediately hugged by at least a dozen students. Before they knew what was happening, Caleb and Ana were ushered into armchairs and comforted with food from the kitchens. No one really knew what to say, so they just whispered sweet nothings to the duo as they sat in the armchairs, well aware that this would most likely be their final year at Hogwarts. Their final year alive. Or could it?

.

.

.

"Analyze the situation. Apply myself to it. Analyze the situation. Apply myself to it."

Olive whispered to herself as she trotted slowly up to the Ravenclaw tower. Soren was way ahead of her, but Olive didn't care. The relatively small girl adjusted her spectacles, the oiled gears in her mind spinning at top speed. She could make it out of this. The Ravenclaws always got far. And she was no ordinary Ravenclaw.

.

.

.

"Chase…"

Chase turned his muscular frame around to face Mallory, his blond hair swishing slightly.

"Yes?"

Mallory swallowed.

"Maybe we should be allies. Vitality too, of course."

Chase looked at her, his eyes narrowing for just a second, before his features softened, and he hugged Mallory, the girl from down the street, the girl who always stared out into the lake, the girl who he would help keep alive.

"Of course, Mal."

.

.

.

Felix and Vitality returned to the Gryffindor common room. There had been one Gryffindor Victor ever, and his portrait was upon the wall. The two spent most of the night talking to it, trying to get tips on how to survive, even though the first stage was a good two months away.

.

.

.

The days at Hogwarts passed quickly, much to Mallory's distaste. Everyone looked at her differently now, and whispers followed her every move. Now she was just "that Slytherin girl" who would be dead before the year was done. Mallory did her best to push the negative thoughts away, but that was just the type of person she was. She was pessimistic and slightly depressing. When the day Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts, a magical odds board was placed in the Great Hall displaying moving pictures of all the champions. Odds were not up for display, but would be after the first stage had ended and skills of the champions who survived were revealed. One day after potions class, Mallory and Vitality headed to the library to meet Chase. The three would be discussing plans regarding their secret alliance. Most girls dating Chase would be very reluctant to allow another female into their alliance, but Vitality was different. She just wanted to keep as many people safe as she could, but Chase and Mallory, the Slytherins they were, convinced her otherwise. The less in the alliance, the better.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Olive spent most of her time in the Ravenclaw common room library, researching the outcomes of the past Wizarding Games. She knew it was required for all students and their parents to view each stage, even if a school was eliminated. Olive learned that narrowly, the majority of the Victors were from Durmstrang. She expected this because Durmstrang focused on the Dark Arts more than the other two schools.

When she wasn't studying, Olive could often be seen with Caleb, sometimes with Ana as well. The three agreed to be allies, and busied themselves with teaching Ana more advanced spells, along with each other.

.

.

.

It appeared that Felix Firebird was on his own. He knew he had to be brave as he thought about the Wizarding Games during Transfiguration class. Little did he know that Soren Boot and he were the only Hogwarts students to be without an alliance.

.

.

.

The hours turned to days, and the days turned to weeks. Halloween passed, and soon it was almost time for the first stage. Mallory was scared. Older champions were always placed close to each other, while younger ones, like that Ana girl, were often far away from any real danger, which is why most of them lived past the first stage. Chase and Vitality had been working hard on all sorts of spells with Mallory, but she couldn't help but feel as if it was all a waste. Could they really live? Mallory was determined to get at least the three of them out alive, but how, she still didn't know.

.

.

.

November 26, 2014

.

.

.

Ana awoke with a start. She had managed to sleep about an hour over the whole night. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed a ministry worker walk into her dorm with a bright yellow robe lined with soft black fleece. A black and yellow badger was printed on the back of the robe, with 'PETALSTORM' written directly above it. The man smiled at Ana, a sort of sick grin as he handed her the robe.

"I will escort you to the launching. Please change and meet me outside the common room in five minutes."

Ana took a two minute shower, brushed her teeth for a minute, then magically dried her hair. She scrambled into the thick, warm robe, noticing a pair of dragonhide gloves in one of the pockets. She hastily pulled them over her hands before racing through the common room. The Ministry man gave her a pair of dragonhide boots to replace her school shoes, and motioned for her to follow him. Ana swallowed. She would be fighting for her life in just a little over and hour.

.

.

.

"Don't touch me,"

Mallory snapped, glaring at the woman who had barged into her dorm. The woman scowled, but turned away as Mallory examined her appearance in the mirror. She wore a long green cloak, exactly like Ana's except for the fact that it was Slytherin green and silver, with a printed snake and her last name on it. As she and the woman exited the common room, Mallory saw Chase behind her with a Ministry official. He looked at her, his gaze saying, "Be brave, Mallory."

.

.

.

The champions travelled together by portkey to where the first stage would begin. They emerged in a sunny field surrounded by a dead forest. Soren could see the stands far away, containing thousands of people. A charm followed every champion in the arena, so they could be displayed at a closer view for the people in the stands. Soren looked at his fellow schoolmates. This was it.

.

.

.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived in the field a few minutes later.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!"

The Ministry official yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"As you all know, older champions will be placed closer together, while younger competitors will be farther apart."

He eyed Ana while saying the last part, and she glared intensely back at him.

"You all have a special charm placed upon you, and in sixty seconds time you will be magically apparated to where you will begin the first stage. Myself and my coworkers are returning to the stands. Shall anyone attack before the sixty seconds are up, you will be killed by a Death Eater or other Ministry worker. Dead champions will appear in the sky, and a cannon will signify their death. A cannon will also signify the begin of the first stage in 49 seconds. Good luck, and goodbye!"

And in the next moment, the Death Eaters and Minsitry officials had disapparated, leaving a bunch of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students to stand, waiting to begin the fight. Olive's head whirled in every direction, trying to take as much in as possible before the Games began. Caleb fiddled with his fingers, his heart thudding. Vitality took hands with Chase and Mallory, the three taking slow and deep breaths. The last thing Mallory saw was the swish of Ana's cloak before she felt the world whirl around her as she apparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Mallory hit the ground hard, Vitality and Chase tumbling after her. Holding hands must have worked, because they were still together. Before Mallory could even process where they hand landed, a bright red spell pelted their way. It was unmistakably the crucio curse.

Mallory instinctively ducked, as did Vitality and Chase. Glancing around, Mallory saw other champions scrambling and trying to run away. The trio stood, dumbfounded, in the tall grass. A Durmstrang boy's green spell hit another Durmstrang student, killing him instantly. Adrenaline ran through Mallory's veins. _Avada Kedavra_.

Vitality whirled around to see a vast forest behind her.

"Come on!"

She yelled. The three sprinted into the forest, not looking back.

.

.

.

Ana whirled stomach first against the soft ground littered with pine needles. Looking around, she realized she was deep in a forest, far away from the older champions. However, she heard a massive crash and screams in the distance, followed by two cannons. Then another cannon. Turning, Ana ran deeper into the woods, away from the screams.

.

.

.

"Confringo!"

Soren watched as the tree exploded, debris raining down upon the two Beauxbatons champions, killing them instantly. No, he was not the antagonist in this game. It was the Ministry.

.

.

.

Caleb apparated only feet from Olive. The two raced into the forest, away from the screams. They cast protective charms around a fifteen foot radius, making them invisible to any passerby and completely mute. Olive conjured a tent with a badger and eagle printed upon it standing back to back. The two sat on a log, wands at the ready, and waited.

.

.

.

Mallory levitated a stone with her wand, making it crash against the force field. Vitality, Chase, and her were at the edge of the arena.

"Only powerful magic could break this,"

Vitality said, sighing. The three were still aware that the cameras were on them, so they whispered in low voices. Just then, Mallory had an idea. She could possibly remove the "impenetrable" magic from just a small segment of the force field if she had enough strength. Then she could shatter it.

.

.

.

Ana heard voices. She walked slowly towards them, wand in hand. She recognized them as fellow Hogwarts students. Sure enough, she was right.

.

.

.

Turning, Chase saw the young Hufflepuff girl approaching them. The three welcomed her over. If they could break this force field, one more life could be saved.

.

.

.

Night was approaching. Felix felt an intense cold in the air. It wasn't a natural cold. That's when he heard a scream.

A Beauxbatons boy cowered against a tree, his feeble lionfish patronus wispy and weak. The dementor came closer, and lowered its hood.

Felix sprinted away as the cannon roared.

.

.

.

Mallory muttered the spell as a small square of the force field turned red.

"Confringo!"

She screamed. The square shattered, allowing them exit. However, that's when Vitality tugged at her sleeve. Whirling around, Mallory saw three Durmstrang students ready to attack.

"Wait! You could come with us! We could save you!"

The Durmstrang students ignored Mallory's words. Just as they raised their wands, Chase cast a protego spell around himself and the other three, guarding them. He could only hope they wouldn't perform the only spell that protego couldn't protect them from. He was wrong.

.

.

.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell hit the corner of the shield, next to Vitality. Her mouth molded into that of a scream, her eyes wide with horror, but no sound came from her lips. Ana screamed with fright as Mallory pulled her towards the hole in the force field, which was quickly closing up. Chase followed, and the three tumbled through just as it closed. The Durmstrang students stood on the other side, repulsed looks upon their faces.

"We need to apparate right now! The Ministry has to be coming for us!"

Chase said, grabbing Ana and Mallory's hands, tears in his eyes. The three apparated just as Ministry officials came swooping down.

.

.

.

Caleb and Olive were shocked to see Vitality's face in the sky. That's when a Ministry official swooped down upon them, apparating the two back to Hogwarts. Word was that three champions had escaped.


End file.
